Return of the Sith
by Maevainwen Adaniel
Summary: What if Obi Wan hadn't killed Darth Maul . . .
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of the Sith**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own Star Wars, I don't. George Lucas refused to give me the copy write *scowls* Anyhow, onto the story. I only own Nyree, her family and the random workmen.

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Xaja Silversheen, and my Grammar-Nazi, Araloth the Random.**

**Chapter One—Death, or is it?**

_He has been waiting for this moment for years. The moment when he can prove himself to his master, and rid the galaxy of one of the most troubling Jedi it has ever spawned . . . Qui-Gon Jinn. _

_He fingers his double-bladed light sabre in anticipation, sweat beading on his forehead, his heart beginning to race with anticipation. He cannot afford to ruin this chance…not now. He has come too far. Too far to turn back._

_He moves quickly, blocking, feinting, slashing...then he sees it. The Jedi has left an opening in his defence. He seizes the moment and stabs, the beam cutting through flesh like a hot knife through butter. But he has underestimated one important thing...the Padawan. He starts as the younger man leaps through the opening door. He blocks the first few blows, and then kicks him down the hole in the floor._

_He smirks as he effortlessly taps the boy's lightsabre over the edge of the opening, then he turns to leave. But he fails to ensure the Padawan's death. He watches in shock as the boy leaps back up, seizing his master's lightsabre and striking the fatal blow. He is not prepared for this to happen, and fails to block._

_The pain is intense, burning, agonising...he cannot believe he has been beaten by an apprentice... _

_And now all he feels is calm. He is floating. Then another rush of pain, and darkness envelopes him as whatever powers of mercy allows him to slip gradually into the void of unconsciousness._

-o-

Nyree Sair stared in horror at the mutilated figure brought to her mother's door. The four year old stifled a gasp when she saw the man's face, for red and black tattoos adorned its surface and he had horns on his head. His injuries seemed fatal, most of his bones were broken and he had been almost sliced in half. The rough bandages were soaked in gore and blood.

"Mama, Mama!" she gasped. "They brought a man to the door..."

Inyri Sair was the village healer, and was said to have a healing touch. At the frantic call of her daughter, she hastened to the door.

"A Zabrak," she breathed when she saw the man's face, with its bold red and black tribal markings. She glanced up at the workers bearing the body. "Where did you find him?"

"He was at the bottom of the Theed Generator Complex. It looked like he had fallen," one of them replied gravely.

Inyri's eyes widened. "And he is still alive? No one should be able to survive a fall from that height!"

While her mother was talking, Nyree had edged closed to the man, and with the innocent curiosity of a child she reached out and touched his hand, wanting to comfort him. He responded with a gasp of pain, grabbing her wrist in a crushing hold.

"_Nyree!_" In a rustle of skirts she felt her mother rush to her side. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Nyree nodded, whimpering softly. "It's alright, Mama. I touched his hand an' he grabbed me. It hurts. . . "

-o-

_He can feel the pain again,_ _exploding and rushing through his body. The black is receding, slowly being replaced by a blurry red. He tries to move, but is weighed down by something, something heavy. He panics. Why can he not he move? His eyes won't open._

_Is this death? He wonders briefly. If it was, then it was a strange place of torment. He hears voices, muffled, as if the people are talking through cloth. He strains to understand what they say, but he can't._

_Then he feels a burning pain in his hand...something has touched him! He grabs it. A hand...a human hand. It is so small. He cannot remember knowing anyone that small. He cannot remember a lot of things, not right now._

_There is a sudden coolness on his face, a voice, and he can open his eyes. . . _

-o-

When the workers left the small adobe hut, Inyri passed a cool cloth over the Zabrak's face, wiping the crust from his eyes. He hadn't relinquished his grip on Nyree's hand yet, and she was whimpering softly. She was amazed the man was still breathing; his injuries should have killed him.

"Have no fear, my friend," she whispered as she rinsed the cloth and proceeded to wash his head-wounds. "We only want to help you."

His eyes opened suddenly, and she recoiled. They were a sickly yellow, rimmed in red, and they exuded burning hatred.

He turned slowly, painfully, to look at Nyree. The girl stiffened as the man reached out with his other hand and touched her face.

He gasped in pain, and his hand dropped. Inyri grabbed the stretcher and called to her son to help her move it.

-o-

_He opens his eyes slowly and sees a human woman. He glares and painfully turns to the thing that touched his hand...a child. _

_How could a child dare to touch him, the apprentice of the sith. A mere child. But she looks no more than four summers old. She did not know what he was. How could she? No one did._

_The thoughts crowd into his aching head and his gaze turns to one of frank curiosity as he reaches out his hand to her face. She stiffens as his fingers brush her cheek. The pain bursts through his body again and he gasps involuntarily. No! He can't show pain...he is a Sith...and the Sith don't...show...pain...His arm drops, and his face burns with embarrassment; but none can tell, for his blushing face is hidden behind the mask woven by the red and black. A sign of weakness, he feels angered, though no one knows that he is ashamed._

_He can't even hold his arm up, and the pain...it's too much...he doesn't know if he can make it. _

_In fact, he realises that he doesn't really want to._

-o-

X'lor, Inyri's eighteen year old son, ran out and grabbed the end of the stretcher. He started when he saw the mutilated Zabrak.

"Ma?" he said, "What is he?"

"He is a Zabrak, my son," she answered softly.

X'lor nearly dropped the end of the stretcher in surprise, and the sudden jerk elicited a slight and painful groan from the injured one. He stared at his mother in shock, and silently helped her carry the stretcher into the house.

Nyree followed, thinking. The strange man had looked so unbelievably frightening, but after he had woken up, he had been so gentle. Maybe he hadn't meant to hurt her before. Her Mama had always told her that the Zabraks were bad and nasty, but maybe her Mama was wrong...maybe they had some good inside them? She decided she was going to find the good in this strange man, and prove to her mother that there was good in everyone.

**This was a little short, but my brother killed my muse. .**

**Review, people . . . you know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Awake and Alive . . . Damn.**

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Star Wars *sigh* I only own Nyree, her family and the random workmen from Chapter One.

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Xaja Silversheen, and my Grammar-Nazi, Araloth the Random.**

The scream echoed through the small adobe house. Inyri jolted awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and pulled on a robe. Quickly she hurried to the room where she had put the Zabrak when he had arrived.

He had been delirious for nearly a fortnight, during which she had managed to treat the majority of his wounds successfully. It was a miracle he had survived, but his stomach wound was not healing as well as she would have liked. She was considering this as she arrived at the door; she entered the room and gasped in horror. He had managed to shred the bandages covering his slashed stomach, and the blood was once again flowing freely, gushing over the stained white of the cloth that had bound him.

His head snapped around as she entered and he growled deep in his throat, menacingly. Inyri held up her hands as she slowly approached. He glared at her and tried to move away, biting back a scream as he did so. She quickly moved to him and took his arm.

"Please," she entreated, "don't move. You will only injure yourself more." She paused, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. "What is your name, sir?"

He turned and stared unblinkingly at her till she visibly flinched. "My name is mine to know, Woman," he spat.

Inyri tore her gaze from those unsettling yellow eyes. "I am sorry, sir" she replied, nervously. "I didn't mean to upset you." She helped him lie back down, talking softly all the while. "I am afraid you've done quite a lot of damage to yourself, sir. You will have to be careful for a good while, perhaps a half year and..." She trailed off, her voice caught in her throat as he fixed her with that baleful stare again.

"Who was the girl?" he asked suddenly, completely changing the subject without warning.

Inyri blinked in surprise, hesitating for a moment before responding. "Um, which girl, sir?"

He snarled and his hand darted to his side, grasping an empty space on his belt. His face turned into a mask of fury.

"Where is it?" he hissed, reaching out a shaking hand towards her throat. She hesitated, and he began to clench his fist.

She felt the air being squeezed from her throat. Her vision began to dance and she managed to croak out, "I don't know...what you are speaking of..." Less and less air...

His gaze narrowed and the pressure on her throat lessened a bit. "My lightsabre," he growled, his voice sounding deep and bestial, the light in his eyes feral. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You are a Jedi, sir?" she gasped.

He looked confused for a moment. "Yes," he said slowly. Roughly, he released her, and she nearly reeled backwards, coughing and spluttering as oxygen filled her lungs again.

"I am sorry..." he muttered.

She looked at him in awe. It wasn't often that a common healer such as herself had the opportunity to help a Jedi Knight. Even one as strange and half-wild as this. She turned to a bench with clean bandages, a bacta pack and some herbs on it. Taking up a mug of hot water, she crushed some of the herbs into it. A bitter smell permeated the air. The man coughed, retching at the smell.

She nervously held out the cup to him. He recoiled, coughing painfully. "What is it?" he said suspiciously once he recovered.

"It will numb the pain," Inyri replied softly. "Please take it."

He glared at her again and said angrily, "What pain? I do not need your potion!"

Inyri smiled. "It's not a potion, sir. It's a simple herbal drink." She put the mug near his bed. "Take it when you feel you need it. I'll leave you now."

He grunted and closed his eyes, an obvious sign of dismissal. Inyri left the room, softly closing the door behind her. She leant heavily against the wall and sighed. The fact that her patient was a Jedi, albeit a rather odd one, was too much for her tired mind to process this late at night. Or was it early in the morning? She couldn't tell. She yawned and stumbled off to her room, the man's pain-wracked coughs following her all the way.

-o-

He watched the door close behind the woman's retreating form, coughing all the while. Moaning softly, he reached for the mug, draining it in one gulp. The bitter taste filled his mouth and he resisted the urge to regurgitate.

The burning pain was slowly being replaced with a dull, throbbing ache. He lay back carefully and closed his eyes, inwardly seething at himself. Why did he have to tell her about his 'sabre? Would they discover that he was a Sith? But how would they know? He didn't have anything on him that would alert them to the fact. He desperately wracked his mind, trying to think what had happened to him. The memories eluded him though. The foul taste left behind by the herbal drink subsided and he slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep.

_The dreams were coming fast, blurred, disjointed. Fragments of memories…or were they just his imagination? He was too exhausted and drugged to tell. In his tormented mind his master berated him, insulted him, physically and psychologically abusing him. He had been cruelly informed that he had failed as a Sith, he had been beaten by a Padawan, a mere apprentice. He heard himself protesting, he had killed the master! He had completed his mission! His master simply smiled and reached out a hand...the light...burning pain...he could feel his life slowly fading...he could not scream though...he wanted to scream...but he had to be strong...He had to show his master...that he could survive this…_

_And finally, all swirled into a disturbing black that clouded his vision._

-o-

Nyree sat in the passageway later that day, listening to the man's cries. Her Mama had gone to the markets to get more medicines and food, and her brother had gone to their neighbour's house. She couldn't understand why her Mama wasn't able to help the man. Usually all her patients were healed not long after they came, but the strange man had been here for weeks and wasn't getting any better. Her Mama was tired and worried because he kept getting nightmares and hurting himself when he thrashed around. Her mind wandered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was woken suddenly by a thump and a soft moan. She jumped up and ran to the man's door. She stopped there. What was she going to do? No one was there to help her, and she wasn't able to help him up on her own...maybe she could make him comfortable till her Mama or her brother got home. After grabbing a pillow and blanket from a closet, she dragged them to his room and slowly opened the door, peeking in.

-o-

He cursed under his breath. He'd had another nightmare, and this time it had resulted in him rolling off his bed. He tried to get up, but the searing pain that shot across his stomach made him moan softly in anguish. He heard footsteps running towards his door and then they turned and went away again. He inwardly groaned. The one time he would have welcomed help, was the time that it wasn't going to come. He closed his eyes, trying to release his pain into the force, when the door opened a crack. He slowly turned his head to see the girl, peeking around the door.

"What do you want, Girl?" he asked, hissing with pain as he tried to sit up.

Nyree opened the door a bit more and pulled the blanket into the room. "I-I heard you fall," she stammered nervously. "Mama and X'lor aren't here. I bringed you this so you won't get cold. I can't help you back up; you'll have to wait for Mama. " She shuffled her feet, unsure.

"Come here then," he sighed, trying to think what a Jedi would say, "I won't hurt you." He groaned and started to slowly drag himself back against the wall. Nyree dropped the blanket and ran to help him, all her fears forgotten. He stiffened momentarily when she grabbed his arm, trying to help him. She was so small, so helpless. What would she say if she knew the truth? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I get you the blanket." With that she ran back to the blanket and dragged it over to him. She stood still for a moment, her eyes squeezed shut, thinking. Then she tried to pull the blanket over him. He grunted as the material dragged across his stomach, and Nyree stopped, babbling at top speed.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. Mama's gonna be so angry now. I wasn't supposed to come in here at all and now-" She broke off as he raised his hand.

"Hmmph. Why weren't you allowed to see me?" He asked, puzzled.

"Mama said she didn't want anyone to get hurt," was the quiet reply, "But why'd she say that? Why would someone get hurt?" She sat down on the floor next to him, picking at some loose threads on the rough rug that adorned the otherwise bare floor.

He watched her, surprised that she would choose to sit and talk to him rather than playing with her friends. Could she not feel or see that there was something wrong with him?

"People get hurt all the time, girl," he said, in a softer tone than he had ever remembered using for many years. "I think your mother was afraid you would hurt yourself with her things." He gestured to Inyri's table, with its collection of herbs and medical equipment. Pain shuddered through his arm and he pulled it back again.

Nyree looked a bit confused, "But I help Mama with lots of that stuff!" she replied.

"Ah, but that's when she's with you, isn't it?" he replied. "She's there looking after you and making sure you don't hurt yourself."

Inwardly he sighed. He had been training for years as the apprentice of the Sith, greatly feared by many. And here he was, lying on the floor and talking to a small child. The irony would have made him laugh, had he had the energy.

The sound of a door creaking open snapped him out of his reverie, he turned to Nyree. "You may want to leave me now, girl. You don't want your mother getting angry." He inwardly sighed again.

Nyree nodded, "I'll go now," she replied, "Can I see you again tomorrow?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and then started as the door swung open to reveal an irritated Inyri.

**I can't actually believe I'm writing an angsty Darth Maul fic. It just seems so...wrong? If you think I'm getting too out of character with Maul, please tell me and I'll fix my mistakes ;)**

**Ciao, Mae.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Friends for never?**

_I'm so, so sorry I didn't post earlier but what with writers block and internet bans and my College course _ anyway, on to the disclaimer ;)_

**Disclaimer:** My application for the ownership of Star Wars was disapproved. *grumbles* If you recognise 'em, I don't own 'em.

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta and Grammar-Nazi, Araloth the Random.**

**Ok, replies to my anonymous reviewers. I forgot in Chapter two *sheepish grin***

**Ch 1-**

Nannon- Thank you :)

**Ch 2-**

Drake 5- Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :) Aye, I agree with that. A lot of people seem to think that the Sith have no free will, as such. I wonder as well...my muse has a habit of taking me to unexpected places ;) I don't think I'll change it, just follow my inspirations. Awesome! Having no mistakes is always a good thing!

**Thank you **to Anakinpadmekenobi and Nannon for their reviews for Chapter 1 and Drake 5, Horus346 and AngelSheWolf for their reviews for Chapter 2

**Thank you** to alboc, anakinpadmekenobi and chronosaura for adding my fic to their alert list :) Love all you guys!

Juggling baskets and parcels, Inyri pushed open the pitted wooden door to her house. She sighed heavily as the hinges noisily creaked.

"I have to get X'lor to fix the door," she muttered, dumping the parcels on the scrubbed table. She looked around, surprised that Nyree hadn't run to meet her like she normally would. She froze, listening to some almost indistinct noise. Her eyes narrowed as he heard faint voices from the man's room. She walked quietly to the room, trying to listen to what was being said. The sound of his muffled voice made her come to an abrupt halt.

"You may want to leave me now, girl. You don't want your mother getting angry."

She raised an eyebrow and walked closer. Nyree's high pitched voice drifted through the door.

"I'll go now. Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Inyri frowned and pushed the door open, her stern gaze meeting the guilty-looking eyes of her daughter and the impassive stare of the Zabrak. Her trained eyes took in the situation at a glance and she turned to Nyree.

"Why is my patient on the floor, Nyree?"

Nyree opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the man.

"I fell," he said shortly. Inyri raised an eyebrow again. "The girl came and helped me." He shifted on the floor slightly, wincing in pain as the blanket caught on the bandage, pulling it slightly from the crusting wound on his torso. Inyri was beside him in an instant.

"Nyree? I'll need warm water and new bandages," she called to the young girl who immediately jumped up and ran out of the room. "Sir, I have to change the bandages," she said to him.

He shook his head, sounding as if he were biting back a whimper. It was strange, given how resilient and harsh he seemed to be. "Yes," she added, a little curtly. "If I don't, the wound will fester again. I will not let that happen to any patient of mine, Jedi or not."

He smiled wryly at her words. "I suppose I am lucky to be your patient then." Inyri looked at him questioningly. "I think most local healers would have refused to touch a Zabrak, given the unpopularity of my tribe, let alone care for one properly." He sounded more serious now.

"Why not, sir?" came a small voice from the doorway. Inyri and the man both turned to see Nyree, carrying a largish wooden bowl balanced on top of a pile of folded bandages. Inyri quickly relieved her of the precariously tilted bowl, placing it on the floor beside her. Nyree deposited the bandages on the rug and turned to the man again, her keen eyes taking in the details of his tattooed features. She repeated her question. "Why not, sir?"

He sighed, "Girl-"

"My name is Nyree," She interrupted, smiling brightly. "You _can_ call me that." Inyri groaned and opened her mouth to say something to her daughter, but the man held up a hand, cutting her off.

He turned back to Nyree, "Very well ... Nyree," he replied, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Sometimes men..." He gasped as Inyri began gently separating the blood-encrusted bandage from the wound.

She looked at him apologetically and said to Nyree. "Please stop bothering my patient, darling. I need him to stay still or he could get hurt. Ask your brother about the Zabraks if you want to know about them." She took a sharp knife from the sash around her waist and began cutting the bandage.

Nyree's face fell, "Yes mama," she mumbled, "I go ask X'lor." She waved to the man and trudged out of the room.

He turned back to Inyri when she had rounded the corner, "Why send her away?" He asked shortly, his yellow, red rimmed eyes narrowing slightly, "She was only-" he broke off. _What the Sith is happening to me? _He thought frantically. _Why am I growing so...soft? She is so small...so innocent...but I must_ _remember who I am...what I am. I am the apprentice of the Sith, not some child-loving Jedi..._

"Sir," Inyri replied, a little nervously, "She is too young and spirited. I need...quiet...to be able to work properly." She had by now removed the bandage from his stomach wound and was soaking a clean cloth in warm water. When he didn't answer her she forced herself to look at his face.

He was gazing into the distance and the intensity of the expression on his face frightened her. He seemed to be in some extreme inner turmoil. Anger, confusion, hatred, fear and something almost akin to sorrow passed over his countenance in quick succession.

"Sir?" She repeated shakily. He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes suddenly dulled by the pain.

"Yes?" he asked flatly.

"Um, nothing. It was nothing," she stammered in reply. His eyes narrowed slightly. She looked down at the damp cloth and said, "I was answering your question, but you seemed to not hear me..." Her voice trailed off as she saw his gaze had turned from her and he was no longer listening. She sighed and dipped the cloth in the water once more. Wringing it out, she glanced at the wound. Besides being crusted with drying blood and puss it seemed to be slowly healing, though the man's tattooed skin made it hard to tell.

_I wonder what caused this wound, _Inyri thought. _It's unlike any I have treated before. The cut almost appears to be burnt along the edges..._ She glanced at his once again impassive countenance and began washing the wound. She winced sympathetically as she heard him hiss in pain.

-o-

He tried to release his pain into the Force, but couldn't. He couldn't feel the Force any more. He didn't know what was stopping him, and he was frightened. And furious. He had been so in touch with the Force that he had never imagined life without it, and he hated it. He hissed as the warm damp cloth dragged across the wound. The water was burning him, seeping into the wound and causing burst after burst of searing pain.

His tortured mind wandered back to the girl, Nyree. Why wasn't she scared of him? He had heard that children were able to sense whether a person was good or bad, but she hadn't seemed to realize he was a Sith. _Stop!_ He told himself, _as soon as I am healed I will go from here...I will never think of them again. I will return to my master and become, once more, Darth Maul. The apprentice of Darth Sidious. I will return and never come back._ He felt a slight tightness at the back of his throat, but he swallowed hurriedly, blaming the burning pain from his wound for its appearance.

"Be a little more careful, would you?" he growled at Inyri. She looked up in surprise,

"Sir, I wasn't touching you..." she began, her voice trailed off as his eyes narrowed dangerously once again and he reached out a shaking hand.

-o-

Nyree closed the front door behind her. She began kicking a small stone down the path, humming a tuneless little melody. She was completely oblivious of the small, round droid that, a few moments later, detached itself from the bushes at the door of her house and followed her.

"Nyree!" she turned to see her friend Solange waving at her from her family's doorstep. She ran and hugged her friend enthusiastically.

"Sol! I haven't seen you for _ages_," Solange hugged Nyree back and asked,

"Where have you been?"

Nyree hesitated, wondering if she could trust her friend enough to tell her about her new friend. She decided she could, "Can I tell you a secret, Sol?" she asked in a low voice.

Solange's eyes widened and she giggled excitedly, only to fall silent when she saw the seriousness of her friend's expression, "A real secret?" she replied.

"Yes, a real secret!" Nyree's eyes were shining as she savoured the prospect of sharing her secret. She pulled Solange into a doorway and whispered in her ear, "I have a Jedi friend. Can you believe that, Sol? A real Jedi!" Her face was nearly glowing.

Solange looked at her, her mouth hanging opening amazement, "You're so lucky. Can I see him?" she whispered back, grinning madly.

Nyree hesitated for a moment. Would her Mama mind if she showed her new friend to Sol? Probably. Would _he_ mind? Probably not. She weighed the two options in her mind.

"Nyree?" Asked Sol, her smile fading slightly. "Are you ok?"

Nyree grinned brightly, "Mama won't like it, but she'll be away all day tomorrow. Come then and I'll take you to meet him."

Sol hugged her friend tight, drawing back when she saw the horrified expression on Nyree's upturned face. She felt a burst of pain in the back of her head and everything faded into black...

**Sorry this was so short, but my muse took an impromptu holiday and seeing as I haven't updated for ages and I came to a point where I could end the chapter, I did :) **

**Review and you shall have COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**I know I haven't updated this for a very long time but I've been having a bit of a shitty time for the past 6 months. I haven't given up on it and I will be posting the fourth chapter soon hopefully. I'm finally on my uni break *happy dances* so I'll have a bit more time to write :P. If anyone has anything in particular they would like to see happen in the future chapters you're most welcome to tell me in a review or a PM and I will try fit it in :D**

**Love you all 3**

**Mae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 –**

**I once again apologise for not updating sooner, but I have been swamped in work and appointments. I promise will try to update sooner in the future :(**

**Disclaimer- ***brandishes a handful of official documents* It's mine! Mine, my precious *cackles*

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta and Grammar-Nazi, Araloth the Random.**

**~ This Chapter is dedicated to Sherlock109, if you hadn't have inspired me to keep going I might have not posted for another month or so. ~**

**AngelSheWolf: **Thank you for your lovely review ^^ Have a cookie! *hands over a cookie*

**Drake-5: **Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you still like it ^^ I'm trying to get the chapters written quick but I have been suffering from an incredible case of Writers Block and lack of motivation :( Have a cookie as well! *hands over a cookie*

**Carina: ** Yes, as you can see I am still writing, I had a severe case of writers block for a few months. Haha, Maul is my favourite Sith as well, nice to meet another fan :)

Hey, the length of the review isn't what matters, it's the quality. And I think you did a pretty damned good job at writing English :D *hands over Cookie*

**Thankyou to: **Arlexim, DarthThane, Sherlock109 and Kitty9167 for adding this to their favorites list.

**And to: **Crimeson-Plasma, Frustration and ItachisPurpleChakra for adding my story to their alert list.

**And to **Legolas Thranduillion for adding me to their favourite Author's list :) *beat* Is that you, Arya?

Inyri's eyes widened as she saw the Jedi reach his hand out towards her again. The sound of the front door opening caused her to jump. X'lor's voice came from the doorway. The Jedi withdrew his hand.

"Ma? Are you here?"

She took a shaky breath and replied, "I'm with Jedi Master…" She paused. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know your name," she said apologetically.

He was silent for a moment before replying. "Gath. It means seeker."

X'lor came into the room as the man was answering "Greetings, Master Gath," he said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," answered the Jedi, though slowly, as if he were getting used to his new name. He squeezed his eyes shut all of a sudden. "I wish to sleep now," he said in a pained tone.

Inyri shook her head exasperatedly and rolled her eyes at X'lor. "I'll make you a herbal drink, Master Gath," she said.

"Thank you," he said stiffly.

Inyri led her son out of the room and into their kitchen where she began preparing the drink, mumbling the recipe to herself as she worked, "Valerian for sleep, chamomile to relax, passion flower to slow the mind." She hesitated before the door of her cupboard before removing a small bottle from a box, "Opium, to dull the pain, and honey to sweeten."

X'lor raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Do you really want to give him the opium? You know it can be addictive."

"Yes, I know. But he is in too much pain, and the dose I put in there is so small it shouldn't trigger anything. I would do the same for you or your sister if you were in his place." She ladled some of the steaming drink into a cup.

"Speaking of Nyree," said X'lor, glancing around, "where is she?"

"She must have gone to see a friend if she's not in the house anywhere." Inyri walked to Master Gath's room and softly knocked on the door. She was slightly alarmed to hear nothing but deep, rasping breathing. She pushed open the door and walked silently across the room, placing the mug on a small table next to the bed and drawing the curtain. She looked down at his sleeping face; it looked so peaceful in the half light of the room. What was he doing here? What was troubling his mind? Why had he taken such an interest in her daughter? She rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead and walked out, silently closing the door behind her.

X'lor was preparing the midday meal by the time she returned. He came over to her when she sat down and began rubbing her shoulders.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard, Ma," he said. "You're just tiring yourself. And you have to see Tahl Guga this afternoon. She's still insisting that she's sick."

Inyri groaned and rested her forehead on her hands, "If I ever felt like murdering anyone…" she laughed. X'lor dropped a kiss on her head and grinned.

"I'll see if I can find Nyree if you could finish the meal?"

"Of course I can," As X'lor left the house the door creaked again, "And remember to oil that door later!" she called after him.

"Yes, Mother." The cheerful reply floated back to her as the door squeaked to a close.

-o-

Nyree blinked and stared at the small, round droid that had fallen from the roof and smashed into Solange's head.

She watched, in shock, as it rolled off the step and into a bush, then she knelt next to her unconscious friend and tried to wake her.

"Sol? Sol, are you ok?" She shook Solange gently. "Sol! Wake up!" Her voice began to rise as panic rose and made her chest tight and her heart beat faster.

X'lor rounded the corner to the street Solange lived on when he heard his sister's voice calling frantically to her friend.

"Nyree!" He jogged up, startled to see the panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sol won't wake up! It hit her head and now she won't wake up."

"Kriff!" X'lor swore quietly under his breath and ran to the two girls. "We'll take her to see Ma, ok, Nyree?" She nodded and her chin trembled slightly as he picked Solange up gently. "Do you know what hit her?" he asked. Nyree nodded firmly and ran to the bush, pulling the droid out of it.

"It was on the roof," she explained. "And it fell off. Do we show Mama?"

"Yes, we can show her."

"Ok." They walked in silence for a few minutes. Solange's head was tilted back, her hair swaying with every step that X'lor took. He turned to Nyree after a while.

"Nyree…"

He broke off, unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry."

"Ok!" Nyree looked down at the droid she was carrying and absentmindedly began patting it. "Where are you from?" she asked. It responded with a series of beeps. She nearly dropped it in shock. X'lor glanced downwards.

"Nyree? "What just happened?

She looked at him, confused. "It beeped at me. Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know..." They kept walking in silence, rounding the corner to the street they lived on.

-o-

_He is falling. Falling through a swirl of dark light studded with tiny, sparkling stars. He looks beneath him and sees an inky cloud of blackness. He is vaguely surprised to find he isn't scared. All he feels is peace. It is a relief, he realises, to not have to endure the seemingly ever-present feeling of pain and fear that he has unwillingly become accustomed to. _

_He suddenly realises he is no longer falling. Instead, he is floating gently, as if through some viscous substance. The air around him is becoming thick and slightly warm. He is struggling to breathe now, taking deep gasping breaths of the life giving oxygen. The now all-too-familiar pain is flooding him. His lungs begin to burn and his mind becomes slowly immersed in a warm fuzz. Brightly coloured spots dance on the edge of his vision as he struggles against the soothing embrace of unconsciousness. _

_He cannot show weakness and give in. He cannot fail his master yet again. _

_The welcoming oblivion is tugging at the edges of his weakened will, promising comfort, rest, relief from that omnipresent pain. In his desperation he begins to fight it physically, limbs flailing against the hot, thick air, head thrashing from side to side. _

_Then he lands, a jarring, shattering crash into hard black rock. A cold blast of air brings with it a breath of fresh oxygen, but just one. An even deeper shadow covers him and he looks into the heavily hooded face._

"_Master," he gasps painfully, "I did not give in." _

_The robe billows slightly then explodes into hundreds of rats, their greasy, clawed paws and whip like tails raking across his tortured flesh. He screams now. It is involuntary, but the paralysing fear he always feels when confronted by those creatures wells up uncontrollably and he lets out all his fear, pain, anger and confusion in one chilling scream._

-o-

Nyree and X'lor had just reached the door of their cottage when the first agonised scream ripped from the man's throat. Inside the house, Inyri dropped the pot she had been carrying to the freshly scrubbed table and ran to his room, ignoring the mess on the previously spotless floor. X'lor, once he had regained his composure, pushed open the door, allowing Nyree to run after their mother and gently placed the still unconscious Solange on a chair. Then he followed his mother and sister, wincing as another scream echoed through the small hallway.

Inyri was next to the bed when he arrived. She looked slightly stunned as she gently unclenched his hands from the blanket he was holding in a death grip. She took a cool, damp cloth and gently laid it on his hot forehead, muttering to herself.

X'lor looked down when he heard a small sniff and saw Nyree standing next to him, her eyes brimming with tears. He knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"He'll be alright, Noni," he whispered, using her pet name. "Ma will take care of him." He picked her up and carried her back into the living area. "Just like she takes care of you and me." He glanced at Solange. Nyree nodded against his shoulder, her tears dampening the material of his shirt. Then he noticed she no longer had the droid. He figured she must have dropped it when they had heard the first scream. He sat on a low bench that ran along the length of one of the walls with his sister still hugging him and stared at the pot, its contents spilled over the floor. He was grateful that the screams had now subsided into a muffled sobbing. He waited for a few minutes, until Nyree had stopped sniffling, then he put her down and gave her his clean handkerchief.

"Now, you have to be a good girl for Ma, and for your friend," he told her. "It will help him to get better."

"Really?" she sniffed, unconvinced.

X'lor gave her a look of mock hurt. "Would I lie to you?" She managed a small smile and shook her head. "Good." He winked at her. "And now we can help Ma by cleaning up the floor and making some more lunch, ok?"

"Yes, X'lor," she replied, and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief again before handing it back to her brother. He gingerly took the damp cloth between two fingers and dropped it on a pile of old bandages that needed to be cleaned before picking up the pot.

-o-

He was crying now. Heart breaking and strangely childlike sobs. She pulled a chair over to the low bed and gently cradled him in her arms. She began humming a soft lullaby as she stroked his head soothingly. She was worried. He should have woken from his nightmare by now, if past incidents were anything to go by. As she unconsciously shifted from the role of a healer into that of a mother, she found herself wondering about his past. What sort of childhood did he have? She had heard that it was a harsh life among the warlike Zabrak tribes. Her fingers traced the tribal markings on his head as she replaced the now warm cloth with another cool one.

-o-

_He no longer worries about the opinion of his master…not now. When he screamed, she had come. He had seen the light approaching him, and within that light, he had seen the gentle, careworn face of his mother. _

_He hadn't thought about her much after he had run away from home as a child, but when he had needed her she had come. _

_As the light reaches them, the rats run and hide. They are afraid of it…afraid of her. She takes his hands and draws him to her, banishing the fear and loneliness. He cries like a child. She strokes his head and he hears her softly humming. For the first time in years he feels safe._

**Review, my ducks, and I shall love thee for all eternity ^^ and hopefully I shall update sooner *sheepish grin***

**Love Mae!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – Monster**

**AN:** I would have updated sooner, but my beloved parents decided they wanted to renovate the flooring in our house. Therefore my computer was buried under all the furniture from the bedrooms and I was unable to get to it for quite a while *scowls* Then I was distracted by my other fics and learning the Blood Diamond soundtrack ect and then Christmas came along and I was working nightshift :/ but I'm back with an update, so… :D

I hope all my dear readers had a wonderful day on Christmas ^^

**~This is set about a month after the end of the last chapter~**

**Thanks to** blackstardragon624, Lady Blade, Malcolm Young Fan, Emoen, Demoness Blaze, Ar-Ru-Vista-Frelia-Frame and Lady Logos for adding my story to their alert list.

**Thanks to** Angella Mycarely, Lady Logos, Vashwhyssrs and Necrosame for adding my story to their favorites

**Carina:** Awww thanks Carina! I hope you like this Chapter as well!

**Solavah:** I'm so glad you like it! And I totally agree with you :D

**-o-**

Senator Palpatine stood on his wide balcony. His gaze swept the glorious expanse of Coruscant, the tall, gleaming buildings and the bustle of the streets. He sighed, his face twisting into a grim smile as he envisioned the mass panic and fear that would radiate from every inch of this city as his clone army sweep over it, claiming it in his name. The smile grew as he imagined the tortured screams of the Gungan population as his army routs them out of the swamplands and massacres them. He scowled then as he remembered Maul's fall, the Zabrak would have been the perfect leader for his army. He was strong, young and loyal to a fault.

His thoughts then turned to the young Skywalker boy. The Medichlorian count that had been reported to him was almost impossibly high. He could do a lot with the child, he relished the thought. Training him will take time though...too much time. He needs a new apprentice to take the place of Maul. It was a shame, he decided, that the Zabrak had to die so inconveniently early...he was a promising pupil. One of the best Palpatine had trained so far. He would need to find someone else. He paused for a moment, remembering the notable former Jedi, Count Dooku. He might be of some assistance for the time being. He would have to contact him. He wouldn't quite compare to Maul, but then again, not many could. He sighed and turned back towards his room as a guard came up behind him, followed by a small droid.

"What is it, Gavyn?" he asked wearily, looking up at the huge, dark man.

"One of your probe droids has returned, My Lord." Palpatine winced slightly as Gavyn's voice echoed softly around the room, lifting a hand delicately to his temple. Gavyn lowered his gaze, waiting for an onslaught of verbal abuse.

"Excellent." His master replied shortly, "Bring it here and leave me."

Gavyn bowed, releasing a small sigh of relief and left the room. The droid floated over to a table and landed on it, projecting a light onto the far wall. As the images flashed by, Palpatine's eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare, teeth clenched.

"How. Interesting." He managed to grind out, eyes not leaving the projection. The droid beeped and kept projecting. Palpatine tore his eyes away from the images and began pacing his apartment, cursing under his breath. "GAVYN!" he yelled at the door. It opened and Gavyn walked back inside.

"My Lord?" The man looked nervous. _And so he should_, thought Palpatine. _He knows what I can do._

"I want my cruiser ready in 10 minutes; I will be going to Theed."

"Yes, My Lord." Gavyn left the room, yelling orders as soon as he was down the corridor.

_So, my apprentice, you choose to betray me, do you?_

**-o-**

Palpatine was walking slowly from house to house, trying to find the one from the Droids images. Why could the residents not put something simple up, such as house numbers, infuriated him. He was nearly ready to destroy something when he discovered the girl from the droid's images. She was sitting on a

thin strip of grass, playing with some flowers. Watching her for a while, Palpatine waited to see if she would say or do something that would alert him to Maul's

presence. He saw her shift uncertainly and glance around her, her gaze finally

resting on him.

Palpatine started to walk forward when he saw her place her flowers aside. The young girl strode towards him. The Dark Sith was determined not to scare her. He needed her to lead him to his apprentice. He pushed the hood off as she neared him and smiled kindly at her.

"Hello child," he said as she stopped in front of him, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. You...you just remind me of my granddaughter." He sighed, watching her carefully. The girl relaxed slightly.

"Hello Sir," she replied, "are you lost?" The child paused for a second. "Where is

your granddaughter?" As the girl tried to peer around him, Palpatine swallowed a sigh of exasperation.

"She's not here, my dear…she's with her parents. And yes, I need help finding a house around here. I expect you know where the town's healer lives?"

"Oh," Her face fell for a second,then she perked up again. "That's my Mama you're looking for! That's our house, over there. I can lead you to it." With a wide grin, the young girl took the dark Sith's hand, pulling him towards the house.

**-o-**

He had been walking every day for about a week now and he was finally able to mange around the healer's small cottage. Inyri was so relieved. Now that he was no longer stuck in a single room, his temper had improved slightly and he no longer snapped at everyone for their slightest fault. She would never have thought he would be so finicky, but he was even more paranoid about cleanliness than she was.

Inyri walked carefully through the small dining area where he was slouched over the table, asleep. His nightmares were becoming less regular now, to the relief of everyone, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. She quietly shut the back door behind her as she left the house.

**-o-**

_His sleep is dreamless; it is like floating through thick, black velvet. He has grown to love these quiet sleeps that he has been having lately. He always felt rested after them. This is different though, it's the first sleep he has had without a sort of nervousness underlying the peace. He hasn't realised it was there until it wasn't anymore. As he wanders further into the realm of sleep, he has a sudden foreboding feeling, like something wrong is about to happen._

_His vision explodes into colours, and he can see Nyree walking with someone whose face is partially covered by a cowl. His vision is warped though, as if he is trying to peer through a bottle, and he can't make out any of the person's features. He feels that the person is evil, although he doesn't know why. All he knows is that Nyree will be hurt if he doesn't help her. He tries to move, but finds that he can't, there is something blocking him from getting to her. He yells, but no sound comes out._

_He looks up to find the hooded man looking at him, a knowing smirk adorning the visible part of his face. Then he hears the laugh, low and evil. It is the laugh of his Master._

He woke with a gasp. It was a dream… nothing but a dream. All the same, a strange foreboding feeling settled in his mind.

**Review, my dears, and I may happen to be making brownies *conspiratorial wink* **


End file.
